


Masquerade Ball

by Reach4theSky



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reach4theSky/pseuds/Reach4theSky
Summary: "Cinderella never asked for a prince. She asked for a night off and a dress." - Kiera CassInstead of the Shire being established close to the Blue Mountains, it was instead established between Dale and Erebor where the three kingdoms live peacefully together.Bilbo finds himself in Erebor on the night of a Masquerade Ball and comes across an enticing stranger. Come the end of the night, he returns home without ever learning the stranger's name.Thorin is intrigued by the little masked hobbit on the night the Ball meant to help him find his future spouse. He tries to show his interest only for the hobbit to leave before the masks can be removed at midnight. The only clue he has a small golden ring with a single letter 'B' engraved into it.Prompt from QueenofShire405! See notes for her original prompt





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> Hey all! Below is the original prompt from QueenofShire405. It took some time to come up with an outline but I think it's going to be a good one!
> 
> PROMPT
> 
> So, I stumbled across this lovely quote: "Cinderella never asked for a prince. She asked for a night off and a dress." -Kiera Cass
> 
> So, what if we had something running along the lines of the typical Cinderella AU. Erebor never fell, hobbits somehow living close enough to dwarves. A Bilbo who perhaps threw himself into his work after his parents death, pushing himself until he either cannot or feels as if he can't just stop working.
> 
> Cue the royal ball, where Bilbo realizes he has a legitimate excuse for relaxing for a night and wearing pretty clothes. While there, he meets Prince and/or King Thorin, depending on what takes your fancy, who is quite smitten with this mysterious stranger who just buggers off around midnight, claiming he has stuff to do. Thorin somehow tracks Bilbo down again (are shoes required at a ballroom, even for big hobbit feet? Or perhaps Bilbo left behind a certain ring, which mysteriously only ever seems to fit his finger.) Thorin declares his love.
> 
> Bilbo is... less than enthusiastic about this. He wanted a night out to relax, not even more worries to deal with! He's entirely certain that Thorin is, er, quite a lovely dwarf, as things go, really it's a little hard to tell after one night but honestly he isn't the marrying sort and he would be terrible as some sort of royalty and he's quite busy, so if perhaps you don't mind?
> 
> Thorin, he of Durin's stubborn get, proceeds to continue attempting to court Bilbo. Possibly by throwing a lot of balls and making sure Bilbo is specifically invited, since Bilbo is rather better at the social niceties than him and keeps turning down his gifts and other invitations in ways that are very polite but also entirely sarcastic and unamused.
> 
> +For a supportive fairy godfather!Gandalf, who was the one who originally encouraged Bilbo to go to the ball and helped him get decent clothes, but who also isn't about to pressure Bilbo into marriage.  
> +For masquerade ball and identity confusion, because I'm the biggest sucker for that

Bilbo swirled his drink as he stood by the banquet table, waiting for the Ri brothers to appear. They had agreed to meet at the masquerade ball by the ninth bell and they had yet to appear. 

“These things are never very interesting, are they?” A deep voice rumbled from a stranger that had come to the table for some of the delicacies.

Bilbo shrugged. “This is the most excitement I have had in a while. Or it would be if my friends would arrive when we had agreed.”

He knew that the Ri brothers would have no trouble finding him since it was Dori, the oldest brother, who had made his magnificent blue and gold costume. Even the mask was an intricate work of art with jewels and painted leather flowers adorning it. He was simply glad that Dori had forgone the feathers that seemed popular with the other guests. The stranger dressed in deep blue and silver chuckled behind his own jewel encrusted mask. Bilbo noticed that the feathers used in this dwarf’s mask were dyed silver.

“Well, if you do not mind, I would be happy to keep you company until your friends find you.” The tall dwarf gave a short bow.

Bilbo looked over at the stranger, briefly appreciating his stocky build, and nodded. “I would appreciate the company.”

The stranger grinned, making his blue eyes shine and Bilbo could not help stare. The grin widen when Bilbo realized what he was doing and turned away, vaguely aware that he was red to the tip of ears which were peeking out from his light brown curls.

“So why is this the most excitement you have had in a while?” The stranger broke the brief silence as he sipped from his tankard.

Bilbo cleared his throat and took a sip of his own drink, keeping his eyes on the dancing crowd before him. “I have been rather focused on my work in the Shire recently. My friends had convinced me to come out tonight in hopes that I would relax a bit.”

“Ah, so it wasn’t to try your hand at wooing the prince?” The stranger chuckled as he picked up a snack off of the table beside them.

“Wooing the prince?” Bilbo turned to the stranger. “Is that what this is all for?”

“I know that we dwarves are fond of celebrations but they all usually do have a purpose.” Bilbo couldn’t help but stare at his companion’s mouth as he smirked.

Bilbo laughed. “I thought that the free ale is why most dwarves attend celebrations like this.”

Bilbo felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine as he listened to the deep rich laugh from his companion.

“I do suppose that is a good reason for most dwarves.” He tipped his drink towards Bilbo. “This ball is for Prince Thorin. His father, Prince Thrain, arranged it on the orders of the King. Apparently they were unhappy with Prince Thorin’s rejections of every single potential consort and are determined to marry him off.”

Bilbo crinkled his nose. “That seems terrible. Hobbits don’t allow arrange marriages to take place. I can only imagine how ghastly that is.”

“I imagine that is what Prince Thorin thinks; otherwise why else would they have resorted to a ball to find him a consort?” Bilbo noted vaguely a hint of derision in his tone but his attention was stolen away as he spotted the Ri brothers moving through the crowd towards him. 

“Hopefully, it turns out well for the prince.” Bilbo turned to place his empty tankard on a table meant for spent dishware. “I appreciate the company, but I spy my friends looking for me.”

“Might I ask you for a dance, later on this evening?” Bilbo stopped as he was about to step away, surprised.

Bilbo felt his mouth drop. “I – I would enjoy that, I think.”

Bilbo groaned at his awkwardness, feeling the blush blooming on his face under his mask. Before his companion could utter another word, Bilbo gave a small quick bow and rushed off to his friends.


	2. Meddling Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long! I have been concentrating on school and tonight is the first time in a long time where the stars aligned and I was able to have peace and quiet, energy and junk food to get me through some writing.

Thorin watched as the smaller figure made his way through the crowd and greeted three masked dwarves. He frowned slightly as he lost sight of the hobbit and sighed. 

“Well,” Thorin would never admit that the sudden appearance of his younger brother had caused him to jump. “That was interesting to see.”

Thorin glared at the shorter dwarf. “What are you talking about?

“You,” The golden-haired prince took a sip of his ale, his gaze leaving the crowd to smirk at his older brother. “Flirting. I never thought I would see the day.”

The younger dwarf let out a small yelp as Thorin’s boot connected with his shin. He resisted the urge to lean down and rub the growing bruise when he saw a few curious partygoers look in their direction. 

“Careful, brother.” Frerin swiped at the small amount of ale that had fallen onto his tunic. “If you aren’t careful, you will find yourself trying to stop mother from hunting down that cute little hobbit when I tell her-“

Thorin grabbed his brother by the arm and through clenched teeth said. “If you so much as breath a word of this to her, I will melt your broadsword down into nothing but nails.”

Frerin couldn’t help the booming laugh that left him as he patted the taller dwarf’s hand. “I would have to be particularly evil to unleash mother’s wrath on you, dear brother. Never fear, I shall keep your secret.”

Thorin unclenched his fingers, eyeing the younger prince suspiciously. “Dis, either. She is almost as bad as mother.”

Frerin chuckled before downing the rest of his ale. He placed it on the nearby table before clapping a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “Never fear brother, I’m not looking to end my life early. You should go find your little hobbit for that dance soon though. He seems to be gathering quite a crowd.”

Thorin looked to where Frerin was gesturing with his chin to see a whirl of blue and gold as the hobbit he spoke to lead a hobbitish dance among the sea of hobbits, dwarves, men and elves. He sighed and turned, only to find that Frerin had already disappeared in the crowd once more. Turning back to the dance floor, Thorin grabbed another ale as he continued to watch the golden curls bounce with each turn.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bilbo tried to take a deep breath as he spun away from Nori in a burgundy and gold outfit. He held up his hands in defeat and gestured towards a nearby drinks table. Nori laughed and reached out to pluck a nearby dwarrowdam from her partner mid-spin before Bilbo lost sight of them.

Shaking his head, he bobbed and weaved through the crowd until he reached the drinks table. He couldn’t help but look around to see if he could spot the dwarf dressed in deep blue and silver. Bilbo gave his head another shake, realizing that he could not see the dwarf anywhere and turned to get himself a mug of ale.

“There you are!” Bilbo turned to see Ori decked in emerald green and gold pushing past a few people to come to his side. “I see Nori has worn you out!”

“More like wrung me dry!” Bilbo raised his ale in salute to his friend before taking a few large gulps.

Bilbo nearly choked as he felt someone bump into him. Coughing and pounding his check, he turned to the dwarf who was apologizing. 

“I’m terribly sorry!” The blonde dwarf steadied Bilbo with his hands as he apologized.

Bilbo waved him away, noticing that his eyes were as blue as the previous dwarf he had spoken to. “I’m quite fine, thank you.”

“Please allow me to make it up to you.” The purple and silver decked dwarf held out his hand. “Allow me to show you that I am not quite as clumsy as I seem with a dance.”

Bilbo shared a glance with Ori and scowled at his friend’s smirk.

“You may want to; Mother hen is heading this way.” Ori chuckled before ducking through the crowd.

Bilbo quickly set his ale down and grabbed the dwarf’s hand. He gave a small wave to Dori as they scurried past.

“Why are we avoiding this Mother hen?” The blonde dwarf took Bilbo’s hand as they joined the dancing swarm around them.

Bilbo couldn’t help but snort. “He is my friend’s older brother. They sort of adopted me and he constantly checks on us to make sure that we are safe. He is a little…overwhelming.”

His dance partner chuckled as he took a step back and they gave each other a small bow. “I completely understand that. In fact, my own mother hen of a brother is staring at me now. Or glaring possibly for stealing the dance partner that he has had his eye on all night.”

Bilbo frowned as he looked where the blonde was gesturing and felt his face heat when he caught sight of the blue and silver decked dwarf from earlier in the evening. He quickly looked away when the piercing gaze turned to him and continued to spin in his dance.

“That is your brother?” Bilbo attempted to sound nonchalant as they clapped to the music.

A grin appeared, unobscured by the half mask on the blonde’s face. “Aye, my older brother. I have a younger sister as well. She and her scamps are somewhere around here so if you hear a loud bang somewhere around here, it is probably them.”

Bilbo chuckled, stealing another glance at his mystery dwarf who was still watching the pair. “I don’t believe that I caught your brother’s name earlier.”

“Ah, that’s the beauty of masquerade balls! If you want to keep your name or face to yourself, you leave before the clock strikes midnight.” His dance partner laughed at the slight pout Bilbo gave.

“I do recall my friend saying that.” Bilbo gave one last glance at the dwarf who had still not moved. “I guess that means you won’t be telling me your name either, I suppose?”

His dance partner simple grinned at him as they side stepped.  
Bilbo shook his head and said. “I must say, if you brother has no intention of claiming that dance he asked for, I shall have to approach him myself. His staring is becoming rather obvious.”

They gave each other a final bow, a brilliant smile making the blonde’s blue eyes dance in amusement. “Well, well. A hobbit with a spine.” He gave Bilbo’s hand a kiss. “You’ll do.”

Before Bilbo could ask him to explain, the dwarf melted into the crowd. Huffing, Bilbo turned to where his mystery dwarf had been standing only to find that he had disappeared. He threw his hands up, before turning around and heading for the table covered with food.


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this is not an April Fool's Joke! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so hopefully there are not too many mistakes! lol

Thorin couldn't help but smack his head on the stone behind him a few times.

“That was pathetic.” Rumbled a voice nearby.

Thorin ignored Dwalin, dressed in muted blues and greens. He peeked out from behind the pillar and watched the blond curls bouncing through the tireless crowd.

“I have never known you to run from anything and yet a wee hobbit lad sends you running for the nearest pillar.” Dwalin was glaring, unimpressed and arms crossed, at the side of Thorin’s head.

“I’m not running. I’m simply...taking a break.” Thorin refused to look at one of his oldest friends. 

Dwalin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Suit yourself. The night is almost over anyways.”

Thorin groaned and thumped his head against the stone one more time. He straightened up, fixed his mask and took a deep breath.

He stepped out from behind the pillar and scanned the crowd below the balcony. It didn’t take long to find the now-familiar blue and gold decked hobbit, once again amongst the other dancers. Thorin watched as the brunette threw his head back in laughter when one of his friends, the red head with the elaborate pointed hair style, spun him around.

“Just go already.” Dwalin shoved Thorin out of his stupor and snorted again as he followed the prince down the stairs and into the crowd.

 

Thorin could feel his heart pounding in his ears in time with the music as he made his way through the crowd. Just as he reached the hobbit, the music changed to accommodate couple-dancing instead of group-dancing. His hobbit turned around just as he approached and without a word, Thorin held out his hand. His heart stuttered at the smile adorning his hobbit’s face as he took the offered hand and they joined the crowd of couples spinning through the room. 

If asked, Thorin would not have been able to tell how long they danced. He was simply lost in his hobbit’s eyes as one song melted into another. His eyes rarely wander off of his partner’s face but when his hobbit bent for a bow, he noticed a small set of embroidered BBs on the right side of his collar. It seemed like in an instant, it was all over as he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder in a pause between songs. 

“Brother!” Thorin immediately felt a sense of loss as he turned away from his dance partner to find Frerin behind him. “Father wanted me to fetch you. It is almost midnight and he wanted us out of the crowd.”

Thorin grasped tightened on his hobbit’s and his heart clenched as he felt him squeeze back. He turned back to his hobbit and gave him a bow. Before he rose up, Thorin laid a kiss on his partner’s hand.

“I am sorry to leave, but my father is asking for me.” Thorin straightened, still holding his partner’s hand.

The brunette gave him a small smile. “It was a lovely evening.”

Thorin opened his mouth to respond when one of his hobbit’s friends turned up next to them. 

“You wanted me to remind you when it was almost midnight.” Thorin could feel his steely gaze scrutinizing him and finding him lacking.

His hobbit laughed, sending a shiver down his spine. “Yes, mother hen.”

The gray haired dwarf decked in burgundy and gold scowled at the smaller figure. “I didn’t think that when we agreed to go with no names tonight that you and my brothers would give me that nickname.”

“Ah but it fits you so well!” The brunette laughed once more before turning back to Thorin. “Thank you for the dances. They were the best of the night.”

Thorin gave him a smile. “I hope to see you again.”

His hobbit gave him a wry smile in return. “We shall have to see but as your brother said, your father is looking for you and I must return to my friends.”

Thorin froze as the brunette stood on his tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He ignored the glare from his hobbit’s friend or the chuckle from his brother. He didn’t move as he watched the hobbit turn with one last smile and disappear into the crowd with his friend.

After a moment, he was startled out of his daze with an elbow to his side. As he turned to glare at his brother, he stepped on something that almost caused him to lose his balance. Looking down he realized that he had stepped on a small gold ring. He reached down to pick it up.

“Come on brother, just a few more minutes until midnight. I’m sure after you can go looking for your hobbit again.” Frerin nudged Thorin’s shin with his foot as he straightened.

“Alright, let’s go.” Thorin placed the ring into his pocket and followed his brother through the crowd. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Ori tugged on Bilbo’s sleeve just before he turned to go. “Your many admirers would love to know who you are, you know.”

“Especially that last one.” Nori drawled, looking out over the crowd instead of his brother and Bilbo.

“I didn’t like the look of him.” Dori sniffed, brushing off some lint from Ori’s shoulders.

Bilbo shook his head. “I didn’t come here for a suitor. I came here for a pleasant evening, which by the way I was only convinced to do because you lot and Gandalf pestered me for the last few weeks!”

“Did you have fun at least?” Ori asked and his brothers turned to look at their friend.

“Of course I did.” Bilbo gave him a smile. “I haven’t had that much fun in-”

Bilbo cut himself off but the brothers knew what he was about to say. Their hobbit friend had worked himself to the bone in recent years since his parents’ passing. The only thing the smaller being did now was tend to his garden and various errands for his family. The Sackville-Baggins in particular were often seen around Bilbo’s smial, heckling him into doing them favors. The brothers tried to visit him several times a week so that he wouldn’t become a recluse. It wasn’t until Dori had presented him with a new set of party clothes on the same day that Gandalf had come to visit that together, the four of them were able to finally get Bilbo to agree to come tonight.

Dori couldn’t help but surge forward and fold Bilbo into a hug. A second later, he could feel his brothers join him in surrounding Bilbo. After a few moments, Bilbo wriggled until the Ri brothers let him go with a laugh.

“I shall you see for tea tomorrow.” Bilbo smiled at them, grateful for such wonderful friends.

He turned away as they bid him a goodnight and made his way to the staircase that lead up and out of the ballroom. When he reached the top, he turned around to survey the sea of different peoples waiting for midnight to come and they could unmask themselves. Bilbo looked across the room and paused as he caught the dwarf he has spent the last hour dancing with. Before he could continue on his way, the raven haired dwarf looked up and caught sight of him. Bilbo saw him take a step as though he were going to come to him, only to be stopped by his brother who was rapidly speaking in his ear. The hobbit couldn’t help but give him one last smile and a small bow before disappearing through the archway and out of the ballroom.


	4. Thrain and Fris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see huh? I have finally gotten around to updating this one since my mojo has been with Reclaiming Erebor lately.
> 
> For those that aren't following that story, I have created a Tumblr where you can get SNEAK PEEKS of the upcoming chapters. You can find me at reach4thesky.tumblr.com AND I also am writing an original novel so if you are interested in finding more about that you can check out my other Tumblr reach4theskyandbreakthebarrier.tumblr.com (Sorry I know it's a long one but I wanted to keep my Tumblr names linked lol). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Thorin sighed from his seat near the fire when he heard a door slam and the sound of his father’s voice carried down their hall.  
  
“Where is he?” The sound was barely muffled by the thick oak door leading to Thorin’s rooms.  
  
Frerin grinned from where he was lounging on Thorin’s bed, twirling an arrow between his fingers. He didn’t bother to move as his father’s voice became clearer.  
  
Thorin stood just as the door slammed open and his father, Thrain stormed into the room. A guard hurried to shut the door to maintain some sense of privacy as Thrain moved closer to Thorin’s seat.  
  
“How dare you!” Thrain all but roared. “Time and time again, you have rejected each suitor that we have presented to you. This was your last chance to have a say in your future marriage. Why did you not stay for the midnight unmasking?”  
  
Thorin couldn’t help but sigh again. “Father, I am at a loss as to how I was suppose to find a bride at a masquerade ball when most everyone continues the tradition of not revealing who they are until midnight. I think the shock alone of finding that they had just danced with the Prince would cause of them to keel over. You simply cannot get to know someone in one night.”  
  
Thrain glared at his oldest. “And yet you made none of these arguments when we first announced that we were going to have this ball with the intention of finding your bride.”  
  
Thorin felt a flush of anger run through him as he stood abruptly from his chair and squared off with his father. “I have made my feelings about potential marriages clear! I found every single one of those dwarrowdams lacking and I will not settle for anyone who sees me as a pawn in their societal games. They all took one look at me and saw gemstones and gold. I will not let this kingdom come to ruin because of a poor choice in my spouse. I will not ruin myself for the same reason!”  
  
Father and son glared at one another, the only sound being made was from their heavy breathing as they fought to control their tempers. Frerin had long since stopped enjoying the show and was now perched on the edge of the bed, ready to stop them should they come to blows.  
  
“You have lost all your chances, Thorin.” Thrain said at last through clenched teeth. “I will pick your bride myself.”  
  
Before Thorin could respond, Thrain swept out of the room so quickly that his robes fluttered behind him. Thorin ignored the fact that the door was left ajar this time as the guard hurried to follow behind the Crown Prince out of the brothers’ private wing.  
  
“Thorin,” Frerin stood from his seat on the bed and approached his brother who had yet to move.  
  
“Not a word, brother.” Thorin tensed as Frerin placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You need to tell them.” Frerin ignored his brother’s warning and forced his brother to return his gaze.  
  
“Tell them what?” Thorin’s teeth were clenched as he tried to relax his hands.  
  
“Yes, tell us what?” Fris glided into the room, startling both of her sons.  
  
Frerin stepped back and turned to face his mother whom he closely resembled. For a moment no one spoke as Fris calmly studied them.  
  
“This is feeling oddly familiar as I just left Fili and Kili in their rooms after they managed to dump a bucket of dirt on a nobleman’s son towards the end of the feast from one of the upper balconies.” Fris raised an eyebrow, her hands delicately clasped in front of her. “I’m waiting, gentlemen.”  
  
When it was clear that Thorin wasn’t going to speak, Frerin elbowed him in the side and glared at him. Thorin scowled at him as he rubbed his side.  
  
“I think Thorin found his One.” Frerin said quickly as he turned back to his mother.  
  
Both of Fris’ eyebrows raised in surprise as she looked back and forth between her sons. “Thorin, is this true?”  
  
“I don’t think that is what happened.” Thorin’s jaw clenched, punching his brother’s arm.  
  
“Well, why didn’t you at least tell your father that someone had possibly caught your interest?” Fris frowned at their behavior before using both hands to point them to the seats by the fire.  
  
The three sat down before Thorin spoke again. “I don’t know their name and I didn’t want Father to start a kingdom wide hunt. Also, I don’t think that they can be my One if they aren’t a Dwarf.”  
  
Fris smoothed her skirts, frown still adorning her face. “So if they are not a Dwarf, what are they?”  
  
Thorin turned to glare at the fire instead of answering and Frerin answered instead. “A hobbit. A male hobbit.”  
  
After a moment, Fris sighed. “That certainly makes it a little more complicated as the council is looking for a clear line of succession.”  
  
“How is it not clear?” Thorin banged his fist on his armrest, making a small dent in the wood. “Frerin is my heir and should he not have his own family then Fili is next in line. How is it that the Council would refute this?”  
  
“There are foul rumors that Kili is too elf-like.” Fris practically growled at the insult against her daughter’s fidelity to her husband and Kili’s place in their family. “There are always rumors of course surrounding the royal family but your father is adamant about putting an end to all those whispers.”  
  
“Why is Father so eager to bend to these cowards who wouldn’t dare makes such claims to our faces?” Frerin asked, feeling his own anger rising.  
  
“Because of the rumors he cannot diffuse.” Fris sighed and let her anger bleed out of her as she settled into the chair. “You know the rumors about your grandfather are outlandish but there is still truth to them. A truth that grows a tiny fraction everyday.”  
  
Both of her son’s attentions were on their mother as she let her sorrow show.  
  
“Well, maybe we can do something about Thorin’s One regardless.” Frerin grasped around for a change in subject.  
  
Thorin groaned as Fris brightened and smiled at her oldest. “Excellent! What is his name?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Thorin said gruffly. “He left before midnight which is why I didn’t bother to stay.”  
  
“Ah.” Fris studied him. “Then, we shall have to have another ball and give you the chance to find him.”  
  
“Father said that Thorin was out of chances.” Frerin pointed out.  
  
Fris waved him off. “I will handle your father. In one month we will host another ball.”  
  
“What if I don’t find him there?” Thorin was becoming exasperated. “Are you going to continue hosting balls until I do?”  
  
A chill went up Thorin’s spin as Fris and Frerin grinned.


	5. Luncheon With Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited chapter! Reclaiming Erebor has really gotten me sucked in with the outlines and writing the sequel but I have been in a writing frenzy lol. 
> 
> Don't forget to check out sneak peeks and random drabbles on Tumblr! 
> 
> Reach4theSky.tumblr.com

Bilbo couldn’t help but close his eyes briefly as he walked along the path back to his smial, enjoying the warm sun on his face. Of course with his luck, Bilbo managed to almost trip on a stray rock in the path. Muttering to himself, he returned his gaze in front of him.

“Bilbo!” The hobbit looked up with a smile when he realized that the Ri brothers were lounging in his yard, Nori having spotted him first.

“What are you lot doing here?” Bilbo quickened his step as they stood and threw himself into Ori’s waiting arms. “I thought that you weren’t coming for a visit for another week!”

Nori swept the hobbit off his feet in a huge bear hug. “That is true but in all honesty, I have heard quite a bit on the grapevine.”

Bilbo frowned at him as he gave Dori a hug. “What have you heard?”

“I do hope that we can all sit down to a nice cup of tea before we settle in for gossip.” Bilbo’s face lit up as he turned to see Gandalf coming to the front yard from the side garden.

“Gandalf! It is wonderful to see you!” Bilbo all but threw himself against the larger being’s legs.

Bilbo felt a heavy hand resting on his curls. “It is wonderful to see you too, my boy.”

“Come in, come in!” Bilbo hustled up the path and into the house. “Let me put away my things and I shall bring out tea.”

With a spring in his step, Bilbo scuttled down the hall to his study and placed the rent from his tenants into a lockbox in his desk. He couldn’t help but hum to himself as he turned to head for the kitchen only to find Dori and Ori gathering the necessary items for luncheon. He couldn’t help but huff when his help was rebuffed and he was sent to settle at the table with Nori and Gandalf, aware that the Ri brothers were more family than guests.

“So what is it that you have heard that caused you to come for a visit a week early?” Bilbo turned to Nori who was lounging in one of the chairs and inspecting his nails.

“You could at least wipe your chin, Bilbo.” Nori laughed as he straightened in his chair. “You’re practically drooling like a pup. You hobbits sure love your gossip.”

“As if you aren’t as bad as an old biddy.” Bilbo laughed at his friend’s offronted look. “I’m fairly certain that gossip between the mountain and the Shire wouldn’t flow quite as quick without your help.”

“Bilbo, I’m hurt that you would think I had anything to do with the rumor of the scandal between Lord Biri and that Sacksville lass.” Nori feigned a hurt look, hand to his heart.

Bilbo snorted. “I’m sure you are behind much more than that, you miscreant.”

Dori and Ori returned from the kitchen with trays ladened with tea and food.

“Did you tell Bilbo about the ball in two weeks?” Ori asked as he took his seat next to Bilbo.

“Ori!” Nori sighed, ignoring Gandalf’s chuckle from his corner. “I was just getting to it.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint, but I was already aware of another ball.” Bilbo interrupted as he poured tea into everyone’s cups. “My cousin Drogo stopped me in the market earlier to see if I would be willing to watch Frodo and to lend him my party clothes from the last ball. Lobelia overheard and asked me to watch Otho as well.”

“That woman.” Dori shook his head as he piled some small sandwiches onto Ori’s plate. “Of course she would take advantage.”

“Well it does make sense if I’m not going to be going to the ball.” Bilbo pointed out as he also piled his plate as high as was polite.

“I wonder why they are having another ball so soon.” Ori nibbled on a pastry as Dori attempted to fill Nori’s plate, much to his middle brother’s disapproval. “It has only been a month since the last one.”

“Prince Thorin still isn’t betrothed.” Nori glared at his brother before cramming a full sandwich into his mouth.

“How did you enjoy the last ball, Bilbo?” Gandalf interjected.

Bilbo frowned. “It was quite a bit of fun although I did leave before midnight. Unfortunately I lost my father’s ring, which has been quite distressing.”

“Your ring?” Gandalf asked as he helped himself to a scone.

“The one that my mother had made for my father when she accepted his marriage proposal and presented Bag End.” Bilbo sighed and sipped his tea. 

“Ah, that is quite unfortunate.” Gandalf leaned over and gave Bilbo’s hand a comforting pat. “I’m sorry my dear boy.”

“Do you want me to see if I can find it?” Nori asked as he used one of his own knives to cut an apple into slices, smirking at his brother’s glare.

Bilbo shook his head. “I doubt you would be able to find it. You’re welcome to try but I imagine that it is lost now.”

“Was it a simple ring or was there an adornment on it?” Nori crunched his apple as he spoke.

“On the inside, my mother had the word ‘Precious’ inscribed on it. The outside of it is plain though.” Bilbo hid his amusement as Nori continued to bait his older brother.

“I shall keep an eye out for it as well.” Gandalf promised. “I did come here for another reason other than to discuss the ball. I plan on going to Rivendell, about a week after. I thought that I would ask if you would like to accompany me as I intend to return here before heading south.”

“What do you need to do visit Rivendell for?” Bilbo’s curiousity shined through.

“I am a traveling wizard.” Gandalf chuckled. “I have been in the East for a few years now. I enjoy Rivendell and it is best to move around in case my help is needed elsewhere.”

“How long will we be gone?” Biblo tried to ignore the growing feeling of excitement growing.

“At least a year.” Gandalf answered as he brushed some crumbs from his beard. “You are of course welcome to go south with me if you choose.”

“I will have to think about it, Gandalf.” Bilbo said, his thoughts already on his mother’s traveling journals. “In any case, if I agree, three weeks is enough time to get my affairs in order and to arrange a caretaker for Bag End as well as my tenants.”

“Excellent!” Gandalf saluted Bilbo with his tea cup before taking another sip.

“Were you at the previous ball, Gandalf?” Ori asked, fiddling with a thred on his sleeve.

“I was, indeed. Quite a decedant affair for dwarves.” Gandalf chuckled.

“Do you know why they are holding another ball so soon?” Dori asked politely. “I have been quite swamped with nobility placing rush orders for new outfits that today is going to be my last free day until after the ball is over.”

“Well, from my understanding, this is the last chance for Thorin to find his own spouse before one is picked by his father.” Gandalf answered, his eye on Bilbo. “There are a few whispers that Thorin found his One but they left before the reveal at midnight. I believe that he is hoping that he will run into him again at the next ball.”

“They would make him wed someone not his One? After he may have already found them?” Bilbo frowned.

“That’s politics, Bilbo.” Nori sighed. “I’m surprised that Thorin was allowed to seek out his own spouse first, nevermind for   
this long.”

“That poor dwarf.” Bilbo shook his head of blonde curls. “Hopefully he does find whomever his One is. I cannot imagine facing an arranged marriage.”

Nori was the only one to catch Gandalf’s contemplative look as Bilbo and his brothers continued onto their own conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made a MAP of what this world looks like! Check it out!
> 
> Reach4thesky.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
